


Bus Benefits

by Itadumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itadumi/pseuds/Itadumi
Summary: Obito and Kakashi are colleagues on the same bus but they have to stay together for the night
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Bus Benefits

Obito was in love with someone in his job. They were not very close but they were always sitting together on the bus. Kakashi, with a clean face, was a little tiny and shorter than Obito. Obito was more muscular but still thin. He had recently started growing his black hair and it was making him much more handsome. Kakashi already had long, silver hair on his chin. They were waiting for the bus at the bus stop after work and there was a strange tension between them. Definitely someone had to start the conversation. Kakashi was uncomfortable with his hair spreading due to the wind and he collected his hair with a clip on his wrist. Obito was watching everything he did and I hope Kakashi was not bothered by it because Obito was staring at him with great hunger. It was little weird because of they haven't talked yet. 

After a while, the bus came and they sat together. This time Obito sat by the window side. Kakashi hugged his jacket and felt sleepy "Would it be a problem for you if I got some sleep?" Obito felt butterflies flying in his stomach as he heard his soft voice, his brain was numb and nodded "no" to him. Kakashi smiled and said "fine." Kakashi sat back and closed his eyes. It was a busy working day and Kakashi was struggling to get a promotion. Obito's rank was more than his. Because of director is his grandfather, and he would likely inherit it soon. Obito even had a car, but riding the bus with Kakashi was more enjoyable for him. As he knew him, Kakashi lived alone in a small apartment. He had a peaceful and small life and loved to read books. He can also think that he likes coffee because he has ordered coffee for Obito several times. 

As evening began, Kakashi was still asleep and just as his head was falling, Obito gently grabbed him and laid him on his shoulder. Kakashi groaned a little and hugged Obito's arm. Obito was red as the bottom of his hair. Kakashi was hot and was passing his own heat to Obito. As Kakashi's apple and soft scent filled his lungs, he felt his groin tingling. Kakashi was like a god-like being specially created for Obito to lose his sanity. Obito didn't even know that he liked men. 

Bus stopped suddenly as Kakashi excited him more. Everyone started looking around and the driver got off the bus. Obito moved a little to look at where the driver was going in the evening and woke Kakashi. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Kakashi was so cute with his scruffy hair, freshly awakened soft face and nodded his head. "It doesn't matter." Kakashi looked around and saw fussy people. The driver had gone to find a gas station nearby because gas was running out. Kakashi took out his phone and tried to find a gas station. "Nearest station 3 kilometers away" Obito exhaled and leaned back. Today was a tough day for him too and Kakashi was not tired now. Obito wanted to go home and sleep as soon as possible so he had to come up with an idea. Kakashi saw the troubled expression on Obito's face and spoke with a soft and hoarse voice. "Are you okay?" Obito looked at him "Not so much, I'm a little tired so I want to go home as soon as possible" Kakashi thought for a while "Do you want to walk?" 

Kakashi hugged his jacket more when they started walking. Obito was always nervous when the two were side by side. There was still excitement over Kakashi as he hugged him while he was sleeping. Kakashi said "Where do you live?" Obito looked around and realized that he was far from home. He lived in a residence about 5 km away. "Ahh.. I'd better stay in a hotel tonight. My home is far from here..." Kakashi raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He put his hands in his pocket and hit Obito's shoulder with his shoulder. Obito trembled and looked at Kakashi. "Sooo... do you want to stay at my home tonight?" Obito's eyes widened and his heart beat faster. "Should I stay home with you tonight?" When Obito turned the question, Kakashi accepted with great willingness. "Yes, why not? I mean, my house is 1 km away here so if you want to stay at the hotel, you know." Obito didn't even need to think. He could not afford to miss this opportunity. Obito agreed and they started walking into the home. 

They hadn't talked much along the way, but at least they knew each other more now. Obito had a more active life than Kakashi. Kakashi, on the other hand, liked to hang out by himself more. He had attended a cooking class in high school and started reading a book because he had no friends. these lessons were also effective. Obito, on the other hand, lived to inherit more companies. his lessons were average but he had a lot of education; instrument, software, language etc. Kakashi giggled and Obito looked at him curiously. "What happened?" "Nothing. Just how lucky you are. I wish my life was very active, too, at least a few friends or a family. But I don't have much to keep. I really envy you..." When Obito heard the words from Kakashi's mouth, he was sorry for him. He wanted to do everything he could. While he were saying these, they had already come to the front of the home. Kakashi's eyes were shining under the street lamp, and Obito wondered why such a beautiful person did not have everything. Kakashi smiled a little and went up the stairs and opened the door. Obito's stomach was on fire and he should have stopped thinking about Kakashi's beauty for now. "Come inside" 

They entered Kakashi's small but spacious and peaceful apartment. It was a better place than he expected and very tidy. It was large enough for two people to live in it and because it was 2 + 1 but Kakashi made one room a library. Kakashi showed him all over the house. Kakashi's scent was all around and that forced Obito a little. 

"If you want to sleep I'll give you my bed" According to Obito, Kakashi was a very kind and well-intentioned person who didn't know why he had so few friends. 

"No need for it, i can sleep on the sofa." 

"Oh no I want you to relax please." 

"You don't need to disturb yourself for me." 

"I'm really fine like that." 

"No, you are not." 

"Yes, i am." 

"No, you not." 

"I am!" 

"No-" 

"Alright, let's sleep together in the bed." Kakashi was flushed all over and tense. Obito was looking at him with wide open eyes. "I'm sorry, it looked like I'm currently abusing you. Oh I'm stupid I'm really sorry that wasn't my-" Obito stopped him "No, i want." Kakashi missed his gaze and restrained himself not to smile. He headed into the bedroom and called Obito. Gave him a pajama set and left the room for him. 

Obito started walking around after wearing the gray pajamas. It was a large bedroom and there were a lot of photographs on the bedside tables. These were beautiful pictures Kakashi took. He had mentioned that he was interested in photography, but he could not buy a good camera because he had no income at a young age. He came to Kakashi's photo and watched for a while. There was an involuntary smile on his lips. In the photo, Kakashi was on a beach and there was someone else with him but he didn't care. His silver hair was flying and the sun brightened his face very well. Obito felt a shiver in his chest as he glanced at Kakashi's rose-colored lips. He felt lightly to touched with his fingers on photo and the longer he could look, the longer he looked. "Ah shit, I'm in love with you so much. What should I do? Do you want me as your friend?" He heard Kakashi knock on the door lightly and went and opened the door. Kakashi was smiling in front of the door when he met his gray eyes "If you are hungry I can prepare something." 

"I'm not hungry but I feel a nice pain here." showed his chest and Kakashi looked at his chest with wonder. "Are you okay, you don't have heart disease or anything?" Obito forced himself not to laugh at his cuteness. "No, I'm okay." 

"Ah thanks god." Kakashi yawned and entered, walked to the left of the bed, and Obito went to the right. It was going to be a strange night for sure. "You can turn off the light when you sleep." They both lay down on the bed and there was plenty of space between them. "Good night, Obito." 

"Good night." Obito couldn't sleep at midnight. There was a lot of thought in his mind and he was trying hard enough. The whole bed smelled like Kakashi and he felt his crotch tingling. Feeling hot up, all he could do was pray to God. He was pushing himself so hard that he was about to cry. He wanted to touch himself and Kakashi. He wanted to touch Kakashi with his fingers, tongue, lips, everything, he wanted to feel him. He wanted to map his whole body. He felt like he could no longer think, and his dick was really hard. He wanted to relieve his belly painful dick but he wanted to do it with Kakashi. He did everything to take himself from these perverted thoughts. When he started leaking his dick he got up to go to the toilet. 

When he reached the toilet he let out a deep breath and locked the door. He could feel his knees and hands shaking. In front of his eyes, Kakashi constantly had a red, needy face filled with sweaty and tears. He wanted to feel his lips but these thoughts just pushed him harder. He had been too drowsy to think how true that was. He was unaware of the time passed inside, but if he came back there he would still experience the same. He slid the waist of his pajama down his legs and looked at his dick in the boxer shorts. He lowered his boxer too, and as soon as he slowly touched, his brain flashed. He knew that Kakashi had no friends so it was going to be his first time. He involuntarily squeezed his veined dick in his hand and left a loud moan. He leaned against the wall and kept moving his hand over his veins. He seemed to gather all his energy in his hands. He acted as if Kakashi was here. He downstairs himself. While Kakashi saw him as his friend, he was touching himself here and thinking about him. He kept himself not to moan when he started stroking faster. When Kakashi's name came out of his mouth, he felt embarrassed, but it also felt good. Suddenly he heard the door knock. 

"Obito, are you okay? You are in the toilet for half an hour. If you needed something you could call me." Obito felt cold sweat running down his spine when he heard the hoarse voice and stopped. "Nein! I mean, no. I'm fine I'm leaving now." When he realized that he was getting too much attention, he put on his clothes again and washed his hands but he couldn't cum. Kakashi was waiting in front of him when he opened the door. He looked at Obito with curious eyes "Are you sure you are fine?" Obito was sweating cold and had a stomach ache. He was in a precum state and his dick was leaking over. He separated his gaze from Kakashi and turned his head. Kakashi took a step closer. His breath now hit Obito's neck, and Obito's eyes were wide open. Kakashi was very calm and put his hand on Obito's dick slowly. Kakashi looked at every detail of Obito and leaned his forehead against his collarbone and pushed him against the wall. Obito felt the shaking when he was caught between the wall and Kakashi. Obito groaned involuntarily as Kakashi moved his hand slowly. When Kakashi put his hand under the clothes, Obito closed his eyes and exhaled. When Kakashi moved his hand on the veined dick, he noticed how big Obito was. Obito made cum when Kakashi paced his hand. He had left all its whiteness in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi hadn't removed his hand yet, and they glanced at each other without ever talking. Kakashi pulled his lips closer to him and Obito caught him without waiting. Kakashi frowned at Obito's stern arrival. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Obito's neck. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing. Right or wrong only wishes and desires were obvious. Obito felt his body burn when he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's slim waist. Kakashi grabbed his lower lip. He bit it and sucked his red, metallic taste. Obito groaned at him and grabbed his chin with one hand and opened his mouth. He sent his tongue to Kakashi's mouth and touched the one with silver hair. Kakashi still had whites in one hand, and by paying attention to this, he pressed Obito more himself. Obito took Kakashi's hot body in his arms and leaned him against the wall. 

Obito wanted to be completely united with him. But he still had to ask him that. He cut off the kiss and leaned his forehead on him, both of them panting and he could feel Kakashi looking at him. Obito raised his head and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was staring at him, his eyes glowing. Only the toilet light illuminated the room, and Kakashi looked very fascinating in the dim light. He smiled at Obito and took off his shirt and wiped the whiteness from his hand. When Kakashi's smooth, soft skin was completely starved, Obito was amazed. Kakashi threw his shirt on the floor and took Obito's hand and took him to the bed. Obito knew very well what to do. He gently put Kakashi on bed and took off his pajamas underneath. He patted a little when his hand found Kakashi's dick. Kakashi's hands found Obito's shoulder and groaned. Maybe he never felt that way in his life and did not touch himself. All his life had been shut down and now Obito was his key. When Obito guided his lips around Kakashi's soft neck, he realized that it was easy to leave a mark on him. His body was sensitive and Obito would definitely be careful. He took some flesh from his neck and squeezed it between his teeth and sucked it hard. Kakashi gave him a loud moan and squeezed his shoulders. Obito descended, leaving a lot of red and bite marks on Kakashi's body. When he got to his groin he took off his boxer and looked at the hardness. "Don't look." Kakashi covered his face with his hand and tried to cover his legs but Obito prevented him.Obito chuckled and spread Kakashi's legs wide. "don't make fun of me"  
"I'll make you see how beautiful you are" Obito grabbed the who's feet trying to push him and put it on his shoulder. He bit his inner thigh and laughed when he felt Kakashi's tremble. Kakashi looked at him with a frown. "Don't look at me like that. You are adorable i can't help." When he saw that Kakashi was blushing, he smiled and bowed his head to eat the dessert made for him. he was biting and sucking the place closest to his entrance. Kakashi put his hands on Obito's hair and pulled a few strands. When Kakashi's feet put some pressure on Obito's back, his tongue was circling around his hole. Obito swallowed and pushed his tongue into him. Kakashi groaned loudly. Sucked enough to stretch him well and fucked him with his tongue. Kakashi moans as he goes around his tongue and his voice is getting deeper and deeper.  
Obito withdrew when he decided that the hole was wet enough, and suddenly he inserted two fingers inside him as Kakashi exhaled a deep breath. "Obito!" Obito giggled and as Kakashi's arms pulled him closer to him. Kakashi's legs and hands were trembling, his face was red and he brought him closer to hug Obito's neck. "I apologize that I haven't taken anyone's virginity before. I don't know how" He put a gentle kiss on Kakashi's neck. "Just you could do it slower!" He smiled and began to move his fingers inside. Kakashi groaned more and Obito laid him back with his other hand. "It will be over soon, calm down." When Kakashi lay down again, he pulled him to himself and pulled his lips together. Obito hit the gray hair's prostate when he started sucking Kakashi's lips. Kakashi groaned, one hand going to Obito's hand in his crotch while the other was holding the black hair's shoulder. He tried to widen by scissoring his narrow ass with his fingers, still little moans from Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi grabbed Obito's wrist and slowly tried to pull him out. "Obito please.."  
The black-haired man kissed Kakashi's forehead and pulled his fingers out of him. He slipped between his legs and took off his pajamas. His arms and chest muscles were wide open and his silver hair eyes glowed. Kakashi had just felt how big Obito was, and he certainly wouldn't give his neighbors a comfortable sleep tonight. They had made so much noise even now. The gray hair man got up on his elbows to watch the other's movements and looked at the big dick leaning against his crotch. When Obito saw the other's tension, he laid him back slowly and came over him. He kissed the other's neck and moved closer. Kakashi was resting his forehead on his shoulder and waiting for him to get inside. Obito stroked himself a few times, wet his dick and positioned his tip on the tiny hole. Obito slowly pushed the tip in. "It would be easier if it was lube or cream..."  
"Look at nightstand." Obito got up slowly and shuffled the nightstands. Of course he couldn't find lube, but he found cream. He turned back to the gray-haired man and peeled off the lid of the cream and touched some of it on his fingers. He creamed all of his dick and rubbed the rest on the wet hole. It would be easier and painless to get inside now. It was a little cold from the cream, but it doesn't matter. Obito crept into it in one go and went all the way to the bottom. Kakashi's waist twisted and groaned. He felt that he belonged to Obito with a sense of fullness inside. Kakashi, who was never close before, was glad that he finally felt he belonged somewhere. He wanted to open his eyes and look at the man who pleased him. Obito was standing right above him, completely inside. There was a slight smile on his face and he saw that Kakashi's eyes were getting wet. kissed his forehead slowly and put his nose against his forehead, he was not moving yet. "Open your eyes." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and tightened his arms further, clinging to Obito more tightly. His whole body was numb and he could feel it throbbing. He had not yet found the strength to speak to him, but he had something to say to Obito. "Maybe that's crazy thing but.. i love you." Obito raised his head and looked at him with a smile. He kissed his forehead and lips again. gray hair's long thin hands landed on his cheeks and held out the kiss. Kakashi frowned and groaned towards his lips as Obito began to move slowly. "I want to hear your voice louder." He grabbed his waist and pulled back but only the tip of the dick inside. And suddenly he entered again. Kakashi was shaken and his tears rolled down his cheeks. "Obito- ahgg!" Kakashi's hands were pulling the bed sheet. Obito continued to move to the bottom until it caught the prostate inside. Kakashi was moving more easily now that he had grown a little bit larger. The gray-haired man was on fire and was in a precum state. Kakashi's penis leaked a little when he suddenly hit the prostate, leaving a little white in his abdomen. He groaned loudly and could no longer hold back his tears. Without leaving the prostate, he lowered the legs from his shoulder and landed on Kakashi's again. He kissed the wetness left by the tears and started moving again. Because it was Kakashi's first time, the pressure and pleasure inside him made him cry. He felt like his whole life was tied to Obito and he hugged him tightly so as not to lose it. 

Obito put a hand on Kakashi's leaky dick and started stroking him. Kakashi kept crying and moaning. Obito grinned and kissed his neck. "Obito..."  
"Crybaby" Obito made fun of him. His situation was no different than that of Kakashi. The fact that the man he loved had affection for him made him happy and feeling him now was equated with having everything. When Obito felt he was precum, Kakashi had already left his whiteness in Obito's hand. He moaned with pleasure and let the whites paint his belly and Obito's hand. Panting his forehead leaned against Obito's shoulder and Obito kissed his gray hair. When Obito had cum inside Kakashi, he waited for a while and wanted to kiss Kakashi forever. "What do you think?" 

"About you?" Kakashi smiled. Obito didn't mean it but he smiled too. "Soon the sun will rise." Obito looked at the clock and the bus would come in 2 hours. Although he was very tired, he hadn't slept all night and Kakashi was probably even more tired than him. "Ah fuck... If you want I can ask for permission today." Kakashi took him out slowly and felt his waist ache. "Ouch... not today. There is a meeting and it's important for me to be promoted." Obito helped him stand up and pulled him and hugged. "Maybe the next boss should be your sugar daddy." Kakashi giggled and went to the bathroom to clean

....  
They had promised each other for lunch. Obito occasionally invited him to sleep on the sofa in his office, but Kakashi refused. The bruises under the eyes were visible but still he was resisting to not sleep. Obito asked the driver at his home to bring his car to the company. They would stay at his house today, but Kakashi didn't know about it yet. Obito had bought something for him and all he wanted was he didn't get it wrong. 

When the evening finally came, they left the company together. They both seemed dead and barely got into the car. "I'm happy that I haven't taken the bus on such a day. Thank you"  
"We got even now." He kissed Kakashi's cheek and started the car. Kakashi had tilted his seat back a little and went to sleep after a while. Obito watched him from time to time and kept his head from falling. When they got home, Kakashi was in the sweetest part of his sleep so he didn't wake him up. He got out of the car and opened his door, put one arm on his waist and the other under his legs and stepped out of the car. As he came out of the parking lot of the residence and entered the interior, a few cleaners looked at Obito with strange eyes and Obito put his index finger to his lips and told them to be quiet. He went up the stairs and entered the bedroom and slowly put Kakashi on the bed. The duvet covered the top and turned on the air conditioner. Left the robe and clothes for him, left the room and went to the kitchen 

When Kakashi woke up a few hours later, he realized that Obito was in his room. He saw the clothes on the sofa and walked across the room to the bathroom. He got out of the shower and put on Obito's sweatpants and started looking for Obito inside the house. He stiffened when he met the cleaner. He glanced with the woman for a while and she smiled and pointed to the hall. "Mr. Uchiha is resting in the hall." Kakashi bowed his head and thanked her. 

As he entered the living room, he saw Obito falling asleep in front of the TV. Smiled and took the opportunity and lay down on him. Obito opened one eye and looked at the koala above him. He giggled and hugged him and dropped him on the other side. Kakashi let Obito rest for a while and hugged him. "I wonder if there will be gossip in the company." 

"Why?" Obito lifted his head and rubbed his nose on Kakashi's neck. "depressed man lying with the boss" Obito laughed and Kakashi giggled. "Then I'll fire anyone who says that." Kakashi ran his fingers across Obito's tufts of hair. "Mhph.. I think it is not necessary." 

"As you wish majesty." Obito slept for a while and then they got up to have dinner.  
"I bought something for you but this is not related to yesterday already in my mind." 

"Oh? What is it?" Obito handed him the gift wrapper and began to open it, containing a professional camera bag. Kakashi looked inside the package as if in shock and then looked at Obito. "Keep going."  
He unpacked the bag and looked at the camera and tripods inside. Kakashi's nose red because he was about to cry. Obito smiled and drew him "Don't cry." He hugged him and kissed his forehead. Kakashi hugged him tighter and thanked him many times. 

... 

3 years later 

Obito has become boss and Kakashi is the manager. Separately, Obito helped Kakashi open a photography studio. Obito was actually going to give him a gift, but because Kakashi didn't want to be too burdened with him, they split the money. And now they're engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Do not forget to comment if you like it. I wrote this fiction in german class lol


End file.
